Les allégeances du passé
by Haspareen
Summary: Tout ne ce passe pas bien dans la vie de Harry. Sirius est mort par sa faute. Heureusement elle est là. Sa sœur, sa seul famille, son seul soutient. Et pour ce rajouter à ces problèmes, était si il y avait une vague magique qui endors le monde entier ? Et si pour régler cela on devait retourner en 1976? Au temps de maraudeurs...
1. Chapitre 1: La Grande Salle

Disclaimer: l'histoire originale ne m'appartient pas Mais elle appartient à J.K Rowling ! Juste le personnage d'Estheranna m'appartient ! Voila voila ! Tout le reste appartient à J.K Rowling :)

 ** _MEGA ULTRA GIGA IMPORTANT :_** _**Dans cette fic Dans La 5eme année d'Harry,Dumbledore lui a avoué qu'il avait une sœur jumelle. Dans cette fic, ils entrent tous les deux en 6eme année (ils ont déjà fait leur 5eme année ensemble.)**_

 _ **Chapitre 1:**_ _ **La Grande Salle**_

 _La Grande Salle était toujours aussi belle en cette rentrée des classes de 1976. Les élèves bavardaient gaiement, les jeunes filles jetant des regards fréquents à un groupe de quatre garçons, tous faisant partie de la maison Gryffondor._

 _—_ Sirius, tient-toi tranquille un peut !

— Mais Jamesie, j'ai faim ! Je suis sûr que si je ne mange pas très vite, ja vais m'évanouir ! Et tout cela par ta faute !

 _—_ Remus, aide moi à le raisonner, s'il te plaît.

 _—_ Ne me mêle pas à ça, James. Demande plutôt à Peter. répliqua le dénommé Remus

Minerva McGonagall entra dans la Grande Salle suivit d'une centaine de petites têtes, qui seraient dans quelques instants répartie dans l'une des quatre maisons. Toute les regards des élèves assis aux tables se tournèrent vers les nouveaux élèves à la recherche d'un frère, une sœur ou encore un cousin. Le professeur McGonagall fit taire l'ensemble des élèves, avant d'expliquer comment se deroulerait la répartition, expliquant quand fin d'année il y aurait **La Coupe des 4 maisons** et qu'il fallait maintenant laisser place au chapeau pour ça chanson de début d'année.

 _Je suis là pour vous répartir,_

 _Je vois, j'écoute et j'observe votre esprit,_

 _N'essaye pas de tricher,_

 _Tu n'y arriverait pas,_

 _Mais avant de commencer,_

 _J'aimerai vous expliquer,_

 _Depuis la nuit des temps,_

 _Le Blanc et le Noir sont partout,_

 _Alors mes chers enfants,_

 _Poufsouffle vous accueillera,_

 _Si vous êtes loyal et honnête_

 _Que vous aimez travailler et avez une bonne tête,_

 _Gryffondor tu retrouveras,_

 _Si tu es courageux et curieux,_

 _que tu aimes l'aventure sans aller vers l'obscure,_

 _Serdaigle sera ta maison,_

 _Si tu es ingénieux et réfléchis,_

 _Que tu aimes apprendre ,_

 _Serpentard tu iras,_

 _Si tu es ambitieux et ténébreux,_

 _Que tu aimes l'action et non les fouines,_

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas mes enfants,_

 _Je ne me suis jamais trompé,_

 _Si tu es dans ta maison c'est que tu y étais destiné,_

 _Les temps sont durs et obscure,_

 _Bon courage à toi,_

 _Et surtout fait les bon choix._

Une vague d'applaudissements retentît dans la Salle, personne ne remarquant le regard qu'échangèrent Albus Dumbledore et McGonagall, avant que celle-ci ne déclare la répartition officiellement ouverte.

 _\- Bonnet Mathew_

— Serdaigle! cria le chapeau à travers la Grande Salle

Une salve d'applaudissements parcouru la pièce,

\- _Chase Amandine, continua_ le professeur chargé de l'appelle

— Gryffondor ! annonça le chapeau

\- _Dugnan Théodore_

 _—_ Serpentard !

Quelques applaudissements polis de la part des Serpents et la répartition se passa sans encombres jusqu'à l'arriver des repas.

— Alors Sirius content ?

— Tout à fait Cornedrue, mais pas autant que Pet'... répliqua l'intéressé en engouffrant une part de poulet dans sa bouche

— Je n'en suis pas si sur ... murmura James faisant au passage éclater de rire Remus

Avant le dessert, Dumbledore se leva pour faire son annonce habituelle, sous les grognements de Peter et Sirius qui se plaignaient qu'on les torturé, faisant rire la totalité de la Grande Salle, un léger sourire se formant sur les lèvres du directeur.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Black et Pettigrow, ce ne sera pas long. Comme chaque année, Mr Rusard, notre concierge vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de se balader après le couvre feu, ainsi que d'user de magie entre les cours. Il est aussi interdit de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite, comme l'indique son nom. Il est aussi inter...

Personne n'entendit malheureusement la fin de la phrase du Directeur, ses paroles noyé sous le lourd bruit des portes de La Grande Salle s'ouvrant, laissant apparaître deux silhouettes. Des silhouettes encapuchonnés, des silhouettes de Mangemort.

—-—–—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

 _ **LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER: VAGUE MAGIQUE**_

 **Aujourd'hui nous apprenons que la vague magique vient de toucher La France, l'endormant à son tour monde sorcier comme moldu.**

 **La vague à déjà toucher : L'Allemagne, l'Australie, La Russie, Le Japon et la moitié sud de l'Amerique.**

 **La provenance exacte de cette deferlence magique est encore inconnue. Proviendrait-elle des forces obscures ? De Vous-Savez-Qui ?**

 **De nombreux scientifiques travaillent sur le sujet, les Aurors cachant au mieux l'existence de cette vague au monde des moldus.**

 **D'après nos informations, elle se dirigerait actuellement vers La Grande-Bretagne.**

 **Pour plus de détails voir page 5.**

 **Pour l'avancer scientifique voir page 8.**

— Harry, tu as vu ça, La vague à touché la France !

— Hermione, je suis entrain de lire le même article que toi !

— D'après toi ce serait un coup de Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Hermione

— Non, sinon Voldemort me l'aurait fait savoir. répondît Harry, faisant tressaillir Hermione au nom du mage noire.

— Voyons Hermione ! Ce n'est qu'un nom ! Mais ou est Ron ?

— Entrain de dormir sûrement, et toi ou est ta sœur ?

— Juste derrière vous ! répliqua une voix que les deux amis ne connaissaient que trop bien

Harry Potter avait découvert au début de sa 5eme année qu'il avait une sœur jumelle, ou plutôt Dumbledore lui avait avoué, qu'il avait une sœur. Pour les protéger disait-il. Mais c'était un fait, Dumbledore leur avait mentit à tout les deux, Estheranna et lui. Elle n'avait pas vécu une enfance paisible, bien au contraire, elle s'était caché toute sa vie, les membres de l'Ordre La protégeant, l'emmenant dans des endroits humides, ce faisant poursuivre par des Mangemort en espérant que ceux-ci ne découvre pas la vérité La concernant.

Harry et elle avait quand même pardonné à Albus. Le monde des sorciers avait été consterné face à cette révélation. Sa sœur avait fait sa 5eme année avec lui, souffrant de la mort de Sirius avec lui.

Tout l'été ils s'étaient entraînées quartier général de l'Ordre du Phœnix . Les jumeaux avaient changé physiquement, Harry était devenu un beau jeune homme, Il avait pris quelques centimètres et des muscles. Son visage s'était affiné, est il avait la carrure d'un homme fort sans en avoir trop.

Estheranna était devenue mince, bien qu'elle le soit déjà laissant deviner des courbes gracieuses. Elle avait un visage fin et ressemblait beaucoup à Harry. Elle aussi porter des lunettes mais pas rondes, plus carré avec des courbes arrondis sur le dessus lui taillent parfaitement le visage. Ses long cheveux noires étaient les mêmes que ce de son frères ainsi que ses yeux. Quand elle se déplaçait, ses mouvements était gracieux mais ferme. Elle attirait beaucoup de regards, surtout celui des jeunes hommes.

Mais pour les deux le changement le plus frappant se passer au niveau des yeux. Ils avaient eux tout les deux le même vert émeraude que Lily Mais ils avaient mystérieusement changé pour devenir gris ni clair ni foncé , avec des tâches verts forêts dedans donnant un mélange des plus extraordinaires.

— Ah, Estheranna tu tombes bien !dit Harry mit entre le soulagement mit entre la frayeur Tu as lu l'article ?

— Comme tout le monde dans la Grande Salle... Ce qui est sur c'est que Voldy n'était pas au courant, sinon on aurait ressentit sa joie, répondît Estheranna tout en pointant leur cicatrices respectives

Il était vrai que dans la Grand Salle l'ambiance était au plus bas, on était samedi matin et la veille, la répartition avait eu lieu. Certain élèves affichaient des visages horrifié, d'autres indifférents, mais le pire était à la table des Serpentard, ils affichaient un air serein, on pourrait presque penser que Draco Malfoy souriait. Si il l'avait pu, Harry serait sûrement aller donner une bonne claque à Malfoy.

Il était maintenant plus de 9heures et tout les élèves étaient réunis dans La Grande Salle attendant une annonce de la part de Dumbledore, expliquant le procéder des jours à venir.

— Comme vous le savez, commença t-Il de sa voix naturellement calme, une vague magique atteins certaine partie du globe endormant tout sur son passage. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce est le directeur reprît, les scientifiques des ministres de tout les pays se sont réunis afin d'essayer de trouver une solution à ce problème.

Le discour continua pendant plus d'une demi-heure, certains élèves comme Ron n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite ou des élèves comme Hermione écoutant avec grand intérêt les propos du vieux fou. À la fin de son discours Dumbledore addressa aux jumeaux Potter un clin d'œil signifiant qu'il voulait leur parler.

Harry et Estheranna sortirent quelques secondes après Dumbledore, apres avoir salué leur camarades de maison. Devant La gargouille d'entrer au bureau, ils commencèrent à citer une longue liste de confiserie:

— Chocogrenouille, gnomes au poivres

— Bonbon au citron ? Demanda Harry

La gargouille se retourna laissant passer les deux jeunes gens dans la pièce où Dumbledore les anttendait.

—Bonjour, Harry, Estheranna, belle matinée n'est-ce pas ? J'aime le soleil.

—Pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que le citronnier à besoin de lumière pour pouvoir pousser. Et j'aime les citrons !

Les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un regard exaspéré sous l'œil malicieux du directeur.

— Comme vous le savez, une vague magique endors de plus en plus de pays, et malheureusement d'après les statistiques nous sommes bel et bien Les prochains sur la liste.

— On est au courant.

— Ne me coupez pas la parole Mr Potter. Merci. Les ministres croient que ce phénomène vient des ténèbres, plus précisément de Voldemort. Mais tout les deux vous savez que ce n'est pas le cas n'est ce pas ?

— Mais si ce n'est pas le cas professeur qu'est ce ?

— C'est exactement là où je veux en venir Estheranna, et seul moi et quelques membres de l'ordre savons ce qu'il ce passe. La vague magique, serait la conséquence d'un acte produit il y a plus d'une dizaines d'années nous pensons qu'elle provient de 1976 précisément. Oui, l'année ou vos parents étaient en 6eme année, comme vous.C'est la ou je veux en venir. Le seul moyen d'arrêter, La deferlence magique, c'est de la stopper à sa source. C'est extrêmement dangereux bien entendu, Mais si vous l'acceptez, vous arrêtez la vague magique en remontant dans le temps, pour changer l'ordre des choses. Mais vous devriez comprendre qu'il faut changer cela et rien d'autre, articula Dumbledore au deux adolescents, un regard lourd de sens.

— Et si nous acceptons professeur, cela reviendrait à faire notre 6eme année à Poudlard en 1976 ?

— Exactement, Mais avant tout acceptez-vous ?

— Bien entendu, répliqua Estheranna , Aller Harry on pourra les revoir, eux Et Sirius !

— Quand partons-nous professeur ?

— Les brèches du temps demandes un effort de magie considérable. L'idéal serait maintenant si vous êtes d'accord. Vous reviendrez en fin de votre année scolaire, deux jours avant la fin précisément.

D'un hochement de tête les jumeaux firent signe à Dumbledore de leur accord et celui-ci invoqua leur valises ainsi qu'Hedwige.

— Je vais ouvrir la brèche et quand je crierais, vous sauterez, Mais avant je veux que vous sachiez, l'ordre des choses ne doit pas être modifié, et avant mettez aussi ces capes s'il vous plaît.

Le directeur sortît de son bureau deux grandes capes noires.

— Avant de sauter, vous atterrirez le soir de la rentrée de 1976, quand vous arriverez, donnaient moi ceci tout de suite d'accord ? Une dernière question avant de partir ?

— Pourquoi le citron professeur ? Demanda Harry tout en réduisant leurs affaires.

Pour seule réponse Dumbledore leur fit un sourire mystérieux et ouvrit la brèche pour quelques instants plus tard leur demander des sauter.

 **Alooooorrsssss?**

 **Voussss en penseeezzz quoi ? Bon c'est ma 1ère fic!**

 **Je vous jurreeee Je fais de mon mieux pour l'orthographe !**

 **Mon Sirius c'est le meilleur ! Nonnn?!**

 **Bon dites ce que vous en avez pensé !;)**

 **Je vous aime fort!**

 **Kisssssssssss**


	2. Chapitre 2 Mangemort?

_Disclaimer:_ Rien ne m'appartient (malheureusement ) , l'histoire originale appartient à J.K Rowling. Je suis juste propriétaire du personnage de la sœur d'Harry.

 _ **Chapitre 2: Mangemort ?**_

Un lourd silence planait dans la Grande Salle. Les deux silhouettes n'avait pas bougé et Albus Dumbledore avait sa baguette en main, la pointant en direction des deux inconnus. Personne ne bougeait, tout le monde était pétrifié. Qui osait entrer dans cette tenue ici ? Une longue cape noire, une cape noire faîte exprès pour que l'on ne puisse pas voir le visage de celui ou celle qui si cache dessous. Si on rajoutait le masque blanc, ce serait la tenue du mangemort parfait.

Le visage de James Potter se décomposa, une horrible fureur s'emparant de lui. Comment ces deux mangemort osaient entrer ici ?! James avait été élevé dans une famille où la magie noire était largement repoussée. Comment osaient ils defier Dumbledore !?

— Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix ferme et puissante la baguette toujours pointé sur les deux intrus.

Une des deux personnes ce pencha vers l'autre, provoquant une vague de sur saut dans l'ensemble des élèves. Finalement une silhouette sortie délicatement un bout de parchemin et le tendît vers le vieux fou qui à ce geste se raidit sur sa chaise. Le deuxième intru mit les deux mains en avant, signe d'apaisement. L'un des encapuchonnés fit voleter le parchemin jusqu'à Dumbledore qui s'en saisit, s'en lâcher sa baguette, menaçant de celle-ci les inconnus. Dumbledore fronçait les sourcils de temps à autres au fur et à mesure qu'il La lisait. Il finit par baisser sa baguette, s'approcha des étrangers pour finalement leur faire signe de le suivre. La Grande Salle était toujours plongée dans un grand silence quand Dumbledore sorti avec Les deux mangemorts.

* * *

Remus Lupin était heureux. Heureux car il était à Poudlard en compagnie de ses amies, heureux car il avait réussi ses B.U.S.E. haut la main, heureux car il avait été nommé préfet en chef. Bref, tous ce passait bien dans savie, il avait des amis et une famille formidable, il faisait partie des Marauders, et toute les jeunes filles de Poudlard le couvait des yeux.

Tous ce passait bien jusqu'à que deux silhouettes noires fasse irruption dans la Grande Salle, deux silhouettes couverte de capes noires, de capes de mangemort.

Remus vit le visage de James se décomposer, Peter recracher son jus de citrouilles et Sirius avoir un mouvement de recul.

Qui osait défier Dumbledore ? Le plus puissant sorcier de se siècle... Les élèves regardaient soit les étrangers, soit Dumbledore, gémissent ou secoué de petits tremblements, il y avait meme une élève, Jane Steïn, en 4eme année à Serdaigle qui c'était évanouie.

* * *

Estheranna croyait fondre sur elle même, ces muscles douloureux lui donnaient l'ilpression que sont corps était chauffé à blanc, avant de tomber sur quelque chose de mous, qui était en fait son frère.

— Estheranna tu m'écraser, relève toi s'il te plaît murmura Harry dans un soupir de douleur

Elle se releva pour mieux tomber à genoux.

— Ça va, lui demanda Harry, pas trop mal ?

— Si tu appelles, avoir l'impression de brûler, aller bien, alors oui très, lui répondît-elle une once de sarcasme qui perçait dans sa voix. Mais ou sommes nous ?

— Dans La cours de Poudlard très chère. Les élèves sont sûrement Dans La Grande Salle. Et chose positive nous ne sommes apparemment pas mort, tué par ce changement d'année !

— Quelle bonne nouvelle...soupira la jeune femme, levant les yeux au ciel

Comme il était prévu, les deux Gryffondor se mirent en marche et arrivèrent quelque minutes plus tard devant la Grande Salle ses lourdes porte closes. Par un accord silencieux, ils rabattirent leur capuchon sur leur tête, s'autorisant un dernier moment de répits avant de pousser les lourdes portes. La Grande Salle n'avait pas changé, les bougies étaient toujours accrochées au plafond et les élèves bavardaient gaiement. Une douce chaleur émanait des bougies créant des ombres sur les murs de pierre. La table des' Gryffondor était bien sûr la plus bruyante, à Poufsouffle tous les élèves affichaient un sourire, chez la table des Serdaigle bavardait calmement, les Serpentards affichaient un air de mépris, seul quelques élèves s'autorisaient à parler seulement des élèves de septième année,

Quand les élèves et les professeurs s'aperçurent des présences des silhouettes, ils restèrent pétrifié. Dumbledore avait pointé sa baguette vers eux, Les menaçant.

—Qui êtes vous ? Demanda le directeur d'une voix claire et forte.

Cette question fit beaucoup rire Estheranna intérieurement mais ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter, toute la Grande Salle les regardait l'effroi était présent dans tout les regards. Sentant que Dumbledore perdait patience, Harry se pencha vers elle pour ne lui dire qu'un seul mot, Parchemin. Elle se rappella enfin ce que lui avait dit le directeur de son époque, de lui donner le parchemin. Elle le fit voleter à travers la Salle, sans baguette. Et oui elle connaissait déjà cette forme de magie au prix de nombreux entraînements au Quartier Général de l'Ordre.

Quelques minutes plus tard Les jumeaux étaient assis côte à côte, Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui d'ailleur ne comprenait plus rien. D'abord l'étrange chanson du chapeau, puis les inconnus et enfin la lettre. Il la relie une deuxième fois avant de poser une seule et unique question

— Quels sont la totalité de mes prénoms ?

— Quoi ?

— Quels sont mes prénoms ? Recommença t-il

— Vous vous appelez, Albus, Perceval,Wilfric, Bryan Dumbledore, monsieur, lui répondît finalement Estheranna d'une voix calme, retirant sa capuche bientôt imité par Harry.

— Je comprends mieux pour les capes, vous ressemblez beaucoup à vos parents.

La remarque les fit sourires, détendant l'atmosphère de la pièce.

— D'après la lettre vous viendriez du futur, c'est exacte ?

— Oui

— Bien, je veux bien vous croire Mais comprenez qu'en ces temps si, je me dois de savoir si vous êtes des mangemorts.

— Vous devez nous croire professeur ! cria presque Harry à Dumbledore, une légère trace de supplice dans sa voix.

— Vous dites sûrement la vérité, cela ce voit dans vos yeux. Mais comprenez qu'il est bizarre de recevoir une lettre du futur, surtout quand elle est écrite par vous même. Je voudrais juste que vous releviez vos manches, ainsi que votre sœur.

Les deux étrangers s'exécutèrent, montrant des peaux parfaitement pâle.

— Dans Cette lettre il est écrit que je dois vous répartir dans les maisons de Poudlard.

— Mais nous sommes à Gryffondor !

— Je le sais bien, mais imaginer, La Grande Salle doit être sous le choc, il serait bizarre de vous placez dans une maison sans vous faire passer sous le chapeau. Au yeux des élèves vous serez deux nouveaux élèves venants de Russie. Mais avant il faut changer votre apparence, La ressemblance avec vos parents est trop frappante.

Le vieux fou pointa sa baguette en direction des deux adolescents, se concentrant pour changer leur apparence puis pour après invoquer un miroir.

Harry n'avait pas beaucoup changé prenant quelques centimètres en plus. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi noirs mais ils n'était plus en épis. À la place de ses tâches verts forêt, ils s'y trouvaient des tâches d'un bleu polaire. Il ne voyait maintenant que sans lunettes, lançant le sort de réduction dessus et les rangea dans sa poche.

Sa sœur ressemblait toujours beaucoup à Harry, son visage c'était affiné et elle aussi avait pris quelques centimètres . Ses cheveux étaient toujours noirs mais des reflets ambrés apparaissaient. Ses yeux avaient troqué leur couleurs avec une couleur mi-argenté mi-couleur braises. Tout en elle respirait la grâce et l'élégance.

* * *

La Grande Salle était toujours silencieuse, encore sous le choc. Chacun réfléchissant à une théorie sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le bureau du Directeur. Les élèves étaient horrifiés par ce qu'ils avaient vu, à part les Serpentard qui eux gardaient un visage neutre. Dumbledore entra dans la pièce souriant suivit de deux personnes.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur eux reluquant les nouveaux venus. Ils étaient jumeaux cela sautait aux yeux et ils étaient aussi d'une extrême beauté. La fille se déplaçant avec des mouvements gracieux et ferme et le garçon s'avançant à ses côtés, tous de portant un grand masque d'indifférence.

Si quelqu'un aurait dû dire qui ils étaient, ils auraient sûrement dit, que les jumeaux ressemblaient à des dieux. La fille avait de longs cheveux noirs au reflets ambrés, on ne percevait pas ses yeux à cause du jeux d'ombres des chandelles. Tout les regards des garçons étaient posés sur elle. Ces gestes respiraient la grâce, ils étaient envoûtant. Elle avait une peau parfaite lisse presque sans aucun défauts, à part que la cicatrice qu'elle portait au front, exactement la même que son frère. Celui-ci était grand, dans les 1m80, un visage ferme et froid mais d'une grande beauté, on ne voyait pas non plus ses yeux.

Tous les trois s'avançaient dans la Grande Salle d'un pas ferme. Le Directeur monta sur l'estrade comme pour faire une annonce, les deux jeunes personnes un peu en arrière.

— Re-bonsoir, annonça le Directeur un regard perçant balayant la Grande Salle du regard, après un changements de dernière minutes, deux nouveaux élèves rejoindrons notre école directement en sixième année. Ils viennent tous les deux de Russie et parle bien l'anglais. J'espère que vous vous montrerez aimable envers ces jeunes gens et que vous leur offrirez un bon accueil. Bien, maintenant place à leur répartition. voulez-vous bien avancer s'il vous plaît ?

Harry s'avança vers Dumbledore, quel était ce nom de famille? Ivanov ? Dumbledore avait vraiment des idées farfelues. Le Directeur lui fit signe de s'assoir sur le tabouret de répartition. Dumbledore lui posa le chapeau sur la tête, la Grande Salle était toujours abasourdie par ce brusque changement.

— _Ah , cria presque le chapeau dans l'esprit d'Harry, quel plaisir de vous revoir! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un voyageur du temps, ils se font Si rare !_

 _— revoir? Je ne vous ai pas encore vu, enfin, c'est plutôt vous qui ne m'avez pas encore vu._

 _— Dois-je vous rappelez que je vois tout dans l'esprit de celui qui me pose sur sa tête, y compris votre 1ère répartition. Gryffondor n'est ce pas ? Une très bonne maison. Ah mais vous avez vu, il y a vos parents dans la Salle._

Harry ne bougea pas mais de là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir sa mère. Elle était encore plus belle que ce qu'on lui avait décrit, les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, rayonnant dans la Grande Salle, le regard ce portant de sa sœur à lui. Son père ce trouvait un peu plus loin, ses yeux plein de rages les fixants. Il était entouré de Remus, Sirius et du rat. À sa vue une haine immense remonta à la surface, le chapeau la ressentie et se pressa de lui faire remarquer.

 _— Alors ce sont la bien des sentiments négatifs, mais je crois que pour pouvoir comprendre une peu plus la place de Peter et des Serpentards, il serait peut-être bien de vous envoyer là-bas, non_ ? _Mon choix et fait_ , _SERPENTARD !_ Le chapeau cria haut et fort ce dernier mot, qui fit enrager Harry de l'intérieur, ce qu'il ne montra pas se redressant et donnant le chapeau à Dumbledore qui le regardait avec étonnement, pas parce que le chapeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard, mais par le temps que celui-ci avait mis à ce décider. Harry ce plaça à côté de sa sœur, qui fut appelé par Dumbledore

— Mrs. Ivanov avancez vous je vous pris.

Dumbledore posa le chapeau sur sa tête et avec la même longueur de temps que son frère, il décida finalement de l'envoyer aussi à Serpentard. Les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers la table indiqué par le vieux fou sous le regard plein de dégoût de leur père et ils furent accueilli à bras ouvert part une personne qu'ils connaissaient bien.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy les attendait à la table de Serpents, ce qui ne réjouit ni Harry ni Estheranna.

— Bienvenue dans la meilleure maison de Poudlard, Si elle avait pu Estheranna aurait sûrement vomi de dégoût, voyant que les nouveau ne réagissaient pas, Lucius Malfoy continua à parler, Je m'appelle Lucius Malfoy et voici Rodolfus Lestrange ainsi que Narcissa et Bellatrix Black et enfin Severus Rogue.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissaient toujours pas, Malfoy les invita à s'assoir, ce qu'ils firent, une deferlence de questions leur tombaient dessus essentiellement posé par Malfoy. Comment étaient ils arrivés à Poudlard ? Quels étaient leurs prénoms ? Des questions auxquels les jumeaux ne répondirent pas.

— Je ne connais pas de Ivanov dans les grandes familles de sorciers. Cette phrase avait été dites par Narcissa Black. Elle était très jolie avec ses longs cheveux bouclés mais elle ne rivalisait pas avec Estheranna.

Harry et sa sœur réagirent d'un seul coup se tournant vers elle. Ils n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivée et tous fut surpris quand Harry pris la parole,

— Sa te dérange? Répondît Harry à Narcissa sur un ton dur et froid, un ton qui faisait peur.

— Moi oui, dit Lucius Malfoy, qui étaient ils pour oser parler sur ce ton à sa Narcissa!

— Il va bien falloir faire avec, pourtant, Cette fois c'est Estheranna qui avait parlé, faisant retourner toute la table vers elle.

Malfoy s'apprêtait à répondre quand il aperçus les yeux des deux étrangers comme le reste de la table qui ne les avait pas vu jusque là. Leur yeux étaient magnifique mais ils faisaient peur en meme temps, la fille avait des yeux de braises mi-argenté et le garçon des yeux polaires, à leurs vu la table entière tressailli et plus personne ne dit rien, la fin du repas ce passant en silence.

* * *

 ** _Salut les ptits loups. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus._**

 ** _Je refairais un tour pour voir l'orthographe sûrement en fin de journée, j'ai trop de boulot...XD_**

 ** _Sinon tout va bien pour moi, il fait beau, je suis à moitié malade, j'ai trop de boulot, j'ai perdue mes clefs... Le quotidien quoi... :)_**

 ** _L'histoire n'avance pas vite , mais il faute du temps pour mettre les choses en place._**

 ** _Bon, Je vous fais un gros bisous! Laissez un avis sa fait toujours plaisir..._**

 ** _Gros bisous...!_**

 ** _Haspareen_**


	3. Chapter 3: Étrangers

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartien, tout est à J.K.R..._

 ** _Chapitre 3:_**

Un feu brûlait avec rage dans la cheminée, éclairant doucement la pièce. Deux fauteuils étaient disposés autour de la cheminée, Un tapis vert au éclats d'argents glissait dessous. Une grand serpent se dressait sur le plafond occupant tout son espace. Une Grande table en chêne sculptée de plusieurs motifs était au centre de la salle commune. Ses motifs étaient pour la plupart des serpents entrelacés, des dagues mais aussi des runes qui disaient toute " _Le sang fait le sorcier et le sorcier fait couler le sang. Approchaient Sang-de-Bourbe, approchaient moldus, approchaient être impurs, plus vous m'admirez, moin vous me voyez."_

* * *

Tout le monde savait que Lily Evans était matinale. Personne ne fut surpris de la trouver seul à la table des Gryffondor, mangeant et lisant en même temps.

Lily lisait tranquillement à la table des Gryffondor plongée dans son exemplaires de " ** _Maladies magiques, et sorts de soin."._** Elle était habitué à être seul le matin au petit-déjeuner , le quart des élèves évidemment pas levé. La Salle se remplissait peu à peu sous les yeux de Lily toujours indifferente, lorsqu'elle entendit deux voix, se disputant, comme d'habitude, qui entraient dans La Grande Salle.

— Marie voyons, reconnait le cette fois, tu fais peur aux garçons.

— Absolument pas. Ce n'est pas parce que dès que je suis près d'un garçon il s'enfuit que je leur fait peur.

Marie était une jeune femme à la peau mâte de long cheveux marrons et de merveilleux yeux chocolats. Elle était grande et imposante, et avait un regard inquisiteur. D'une grande beauté elle faisait fuir les garçons, pas parce qu'elle leurs faisait peur, non, parce qu'on ne pouvait que fondre sous ses yeux.

La fille à côté d'elle était Sophie Winkler, une Gryffondor de 5eme année, une année de moin que Marie et Lily. Elle avait les cheveux blond blé et bouclés les yeux bleus turquoises et n'était ni grande ni petite.

— Ah Lily, commença Sophie, s'il te plaît dit le lui.

— De quoi ? demanda Lily, indifférente au fait que Marie s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Du fait qu'elle fait peur à tout le monde ?

— Ah bah tu vois Marie...

Pour toute réponse elle obtient une long soupir. Elle continua de manger en silence, quand une voix qu'elle connaissait bien l'interpella:

— Lily, Lily, Lily! LILY !

— Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom **POTTER.** Cria agressivement Lily faisant retourner la moitié de la table des Gryffondor habitué aux disputes matinale entre la tigresse et le beau gosse.

James se renfrogna mais parvient à grogner quelques mots: Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

— Jamais **POTTER,** Jamais je ne sortirai avec toi ! Que tout les Gryffondor m'en soit témoins.

James fit la moue, et se tut sous les éclats de rire de Sirius. Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa calmement. Les quelques bavardages matinaux étaient essentiellement centrée sur une chose: les deux nouveaux, qui n'avaient d'ailleurs pas donné le moindre signe de présence.

Les préfets de chaques maisons distribuaient les emplois du temps aux membres de leurs maisons quand tout à coup les deux portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent laissant passer deux personnes: des jumeaux, les deux nouveaux prétendu être des mangemorts.

La totalité de la Grande Salle devînt silencieuse, tout les élèves regardaient les deux nouveaux venus, qui d'ailleurs étaient aussi beaux et aussi innespressif que la veille. Les deux étrangers dont personne ne savaient quoique ce soit sur eux, à part leur nom de famille, s'avançaient à travers la Salle, se dirigeant vers la table des Serpentard où ils s'assirent face à face. La fille s'était assise à coter de Narcissa Black, qui elle n'avait pas bougé et le garçon c'était assis à coter de Rodolphus Lestrange, qui était bien plus petit que le nouveau.

La fille dit quelque chose à son frère que personne ne comprit, sûrement du Russe faisant sursauter l'intégralité de la table des vert et argent.

— _Stupide.**_

 _— Absolument, lui répondît Harry toujours dans une langue inconnue._

La Grande Salle se détendit un peut recommençant à parler, lorsque Lucius Malfoy s'approcha des deux jumeaux:

— Vos emplois du temps, dit Malfoy d'une voix méprisante tout en leur tendant deux feuilles de papiers, les cours commencent demain , vous êtes dans les mêmes cours que Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Narcissa.

Estheranna et Harry avaient tourné la tête vers Malfoy, qui leur tendait toujours les emplois du temps, lui lançant un regard de braise pour Estheranna et un regard glacial pour Harry. Le préfet fut obligé de détourner le regard et pour combler le malaise finit par dire:

— Tout à l'heure quand on devait partir manger dans la Grande Salle, vous n'étiez pas dans la salle commune, alors j'ai demandé à Rodolphus de voir si tu étais la, dit Malfoy en s'adressant à Harry, et tu n'y étais pas, de meme pour toi, continua t'il en regardant Estheranna, ou étiez vous ?

— Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire, et de toute façon cela te poses un problème ? lui dit Harry sur un ton froid, dur et glacial

— Oui, un gros problème.

— Et bien sache Malfoy, que nous ne sommes pas à ta botte, alors si tu veux bien nous excuser, nous avons des choses à faire. La jumelle avait dit ceci tout en se levant suivit par son frère sous l'œil furieux et ridiculisé de Malfoy, Et intrigués des autres personnes présente dans la Grande Salle qui n'avait pas entendu la courte discussion.

* * *

Ce matin la, Harry s'était réveillé très tôt comme d'habitude, dans un dortoir qu'il détestait déjà. Rogue, Lestrange, Avery Et Nott dormaient encore quand il était partie, prenant soin de laisser les rideaux de son lit fermé, avant de descendre dans la salle commune ou un doux feu crépitait déjà Et ou une silhouette l'attendait.

— J'ai faillit atttendre dit celle-ci un timbre d'ironie dans la voix. Pour toute réponse, Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle commune bientôt suivit de sa sœur. Tout deux se dirigèrent hors des cachots, marchèrent dix bonne minute avant d'atteindre la Salle sur demande. Quand ils y entrèrent, de longues bibliothèques s'étendaient le long des murs, des tapis étaient étendus à plusieurs endroit de la pièce, et des fauteuils étaient disposés autour d'une cheminée. Les jumeaux prirent place dans l'un d'eux où ils commencèrent à discuter:

— Je n'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, commença Estheranna tout en retenant un bâillement, j'ai passé un quart de la nuit à mettre des sorts de protections sur mes affaires et sur mon lit, l'autre essayer de ne pas étrangler toutes les filles de mon dortoir et l'autre à m'endormir, ce qui n'est pas facile, croit moi quand tu as celle qui a assassiné Sirius à coter de toi, Et aussi l'autre à maudire le chapeau.

Le rire d'Harry ce fit entendre dans la pièce, entraînant sa sœur dans sa course. Après s'être calmé, ils reprirent leur discussion pour finalement ressortir de la Salle sur demande deux bonne heures plus tard. Ils s'étaient lancés des sorts sur eux-mêmes, leur permettant de savoir parler Russe et le comprendre. Ils avaient aussi discuter des nouveaux professeurs qu'ils allaient avoir, de leurs "copains" les Serpentard et bizarrement de Dumbledore et son obsession pour les citrons.

Arrivé au porte de la Grande Salle qui était déjà close, l'ensemble des élèves déjà entraîn de manger, Estheranna posa une dernière question à Harry:

— Est-ce que tu as peur Harry ?

— De quoi ? De Voldemort ? Des Serpentards ? Absolument pas.

— Non, de ne pas réussir la mission de Dumbledore.

Harry hésita avant de finalement lui répondre :

— Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé Je n'y est vraiment pas réfléchi, mais oui j'ai peur de ne pas la réussir. On a toute l'année pour y penser alors ne t'en préoccupe pas pour le moment, d'accord ?

Il lui souris avec tendresse et ils ouvrirent les lourdes portes, entrant dans une Salle parfaitement silencieuse depuis leur entrée. Tout les élèves les fixaient et seul Dumbledore leur adressa un sourire, que personne d'autres qu'eux ne vue.

* * *

Sirius Black bavardait tranquillement avec James qui venait de re-demander à Lily Evans pour au moin la millième fois de sortir avec lui, pour finalement se faire crier dessus avec un NON catégorique.

Sirius était un beau garçon, les cheveux châtains bouclés, les yeux marrons avec une lueur argentée, une lueur de malice. Il était heureux, parce qu'il était à Poudlard avec ses amis. Une seul chose le contrariait, l'arriver des deux nouveaux soupçonné part la totalité de l'école d'être des mangemort.

— A ton avis Sirius, articula James entre deux bouchées, pourquoi Dumbledore les a accepté ?

— Parce qu'il est fou tout simplement, lui repondit Sirius, n'est-ce pas Pet'?

— Bien sur Sirius, si tu le dis, c'est que ce doit être vrai, dit le rat qui n'avait pas d'avis et qui était toujours d'accord soit avec James, avec Sirius ou Remus.

Remus s'approchait d'eux pour leur donner leur emplois du temps, quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent laissant passer les deux jumeaux. Sirius sentit James trembler de rage à coter de lui, les deux mangemort s'asseyant la table des serpentards. La fille dit quelque chose sûrement à l'intention de son frère, que personne dans la Grande Salle ne comprit.

— Du Russe, dit James à coter de Sirius

— Du Russe? Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Remus

 _—_ Pendant un voyage pour le boulot quand on était en troisième année, mes parents on était obligés de m'amener avec eux en Russie. Pendant deux mois pour passer mon temps libre j'ai appris les bases du russe.

Il était vrai que les parents de James, Anna et William Potter, étant se déplaçaient beaucoup à travers les pays. Les quatre amis trop concentré dans leur conversation, ne virent pas les deux inconnus sortir de la Salle quelques minutes plus tard. Un peut plus tard comme la plupart des élèves, ils se dirigèrent à leur tour vers les portes, se dirigeant vers le parc de Poudlard, au bord du lac, sous un grand chêne sûrement planté la bien des siècles plus tôt.

— Une chose est sûre commença James, ce sont de petits sales mangemort.

Remus fronça les sourcils,

— Tu devrais leu accorder le benefices du doute James. Regarde pour moi par exemple.

— Pour toi Rémus c'est différent, Tu as vu comment ils étaient habillés hier soir ? Des capes de mangemort! En plus ils sont à serpentard ! Personne ne les connaît !

Le loup-garou ne sut pas quoi répondre. James pensa que Remus avait compris mais celui-ci n'était toujours pas convaincu. Chacun se remémorait le soir en question quand Sirius coupa court à leurs réflexions.

— Tu es sur qu'ils parlent Russe James ?

— Absolument, tu douterais de moi Sirius, répliqua l'animagus sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— Je pense James, que Sirius voulait dire que peut-être il s'agit d'un sort.

Peter lui n'ajouta rien, comme d'habitude il se contentait d'hocher la tête. Les quatre amis se turent pour méditer sur la question. Ils continuèrent à discuter pour finalement planifier qu'ils iraient le soir même dans la réserve faire des recherches sur tout les Ivanov jamais connu dans le monde des sorciers.

* * *

Les jumeaux Potter venaient de sortir de la Salle sur Demande ou ils étaient allés avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Ils avaient travaillé leur magie: les sorts informulés (qu'ils maîtrisaient à la perfection), la magie sans baguette mais aussi l'art de manier les dagues. Et oui à la plus grande surprise de tous, ils avaient commencé leur apprentissage lors de leur entraînement à l'Ordre du Phœnix. C'est Magrey Fol'Oeil qui leurs avait appris les bases prétextant que si sur le champ de bataille tu te retrouverais désarmé, Une dague dans ta manche serait bien utile.

Estheranna en portait deux: Une basique grise sans motifs, facile à manier,légère caché sous sa chemise, dans son fourreau, la pointe dans son pantalon. La deuxième caché dans sa manche, avait des propriétés magiques, selon la façon dont on la manipulait elle pouvait soit aspirer un sort, soit le faire ricocher. Elle était incrusté d'opales et avait une poignée blanche.

Harry lui avait aussi une dague magique et l'autre basique. La dague magique avait les mêmes propriétés que celle de sa sœur mais elle était sculptés des en de jolis motifs qui ne représentaient rien. Elle était fine et légèrement souple. La basique était dure et très résistante, Harry l'a mettait dans sa chaussure contrairement à la magique qui était cachés au même endroit que sa sœur.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le parc mais il ne s'y arrêtèrent pa, s'enfonçant dans la forêt interdite.

— Ca fait du bien de prendre l'air ! bailla Harry en s'étirant

Les brindilles craquaient sous leurs semelles s'enfonçant un peut plus dans la sombre forêt.

— Je pensais à notre "conversation" avec Malfoy de ce matin, et Je pense que nous avons été idiots de réagir comme cela face à lui. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de se mettre les serpentards à dos des le premier jour... Déjà que l'on c'est mis les maraudeurs à dos...

— Tu as raison pour les Serpentards mais quel rapport avec les maraudeurs ? demanda Harry

— Voyons Harry, n'as-tu pas vu comme ils nous regardaient au petit-déjeuner ? J'avais l'impression que si ils avaient pu, ils nous auraient jeté quelque sorts bien placé.

Ils continuèrent à marcher quelques minutes en silence quand tout d'un coup Harry s'immobilisa.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Estheranna qui était derrière Harry

— Regarde par toi-même.

Elle s'avança à la hauteur de son frère quand elle s'arrêta à son tour pour découvrir un hippogriffe, un hippogriffe noir au reflets argenté. L'animal aussi c'était immobilisé, un regard méfiant pointé sur les deux jeunes gens.

Les deux jumeaux s'inclinèrent restant dans cette position de nombreuses minutes pour que finalement l'hippogriffe s'incline à son tour. Harry avança doucement vers l'animal qui ne bougea pas. Il était à présent à la hauteur de l'hippogriffe, Harry posa sa main sur son bec, puis lui tâta l'encolure.

— Je pense que tu peux t'approche Estheranna, qui regardait l'animal un sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune femme s'approcha doucement vers l'animal pour arriver à côté d'Harry. Ils restèrent une heure avec l'animal qui ne bougeait pas. Les deux jumeaux finirent par s'assoir au pied d'un arbre bientôt rejoint par l'hippogriffe. C'était comme si un lien c'était tissé entre eux. Comme si maintenant ils étaient à jamais lié, eux les deux survivants, les jumeaux, et lui l'hippogriffe aux étranges couleurs.

Ils continuèrent à rester avec l'hippogriffe de nombreuses heures, jusqu'à qu'il fasse presque nuit noire. Les deux voyageurs du Temps souhaitèrent bonne nuit à l'hippogriffe, lui disant qu'ils reviendraient le voir.

Quand ils arrivèrent au château tout était calme et silencieux, ils avaient manqué le déjeuner et le dîner. Ils rejoignirent les cachots où ils atterrirent devant la porte de leur salle commune. Harry prononça d'une voix claire et forte:

— Sang-Pur, qui était le mot de passe

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune tout le monde tourna la tête vers eux, avant que Lucius Malfoy vienne vers eux.

— Ou étiez vous ? demanda le blond d'une voix froide

Estheranna se prépara à répliquer une phrase sanglante quand Harry lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

— Nous nous baladions Malfoy. Pourquoi ? dit-elle d'une voix glacial

— Pour savoir. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter. Nous pouvons le faire maintenant, proposa t'il en montrant un coin isolé de la pièce, plusieurs fauteuils en cercle une petite table au milieu.

Les jumeaux s'assirent, mais s'ils avaient pu, ils auraient volontiers donner un bon coup de dague à Malfoy. Malfoy s'assit en face d'eux, faisant signe à Narcissa de s'assoir à côté de lui. Nott, Macnair, Rogue et Lestrange s'assirent eux aussi. Crabe et er Goyle derrière Malfoy montant sa garde personnel.

— Bien, commença le blond, alors comme ça vous venez de Russie ?

— Oui.

— Je ne connais pas de grande famille de sorcier nommé _Ivanov_. Êtes-vous des Sang-Pur ?

Et voila on y arrivait, la fameuse question. C'était le test pour voir si un jour, les deux jumeaux pourraient devenir adeptes de Voldemort.

Devant leur mutisme Malfoy haussa le sourcil.

— Hum... Bien, vous pouvez y aller.

Tout le "fan club Malfoy" se leva comme un seul homme, laissant les deux survivants ensemble.

— _Si j'aurais pu, Je lui aurais bien donné une bonne claque. dit Estheranna en Russe pour que personne ne comprenne._

Harry ne rigola pas mais sa sœur savait bien qu'il rigolait intérieurement. Les deux jumeaux portaient des masques d'indifférence, car d'après Remus Lupin " Si ton adversaire lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, il a un atout en main, car il s'est ce que tu ressens."

— _Je ne te le fais pas dire, lui repondit Harry_

La Salle commune se vidait peut à peut, bientôt ils ne restaient plus que nos deux jumeaux.

— Enfin tranquille ! Parler Russe c'est bien mais cela donne mal à la tête!

Estheranna rit doucement,

— J'ai faim, et si on allaient en cuisine ?

— Bonne idée

Ils se levèrent et se mirent en marche quand au détour d'un couloir ils entendirent des voix qui arrivaient vers eux. Harry lança un sortilège de désillusion et ils disparurent instantanément. Les voix s'approchaient de plus en plus pour finalement tourner dans le même couloir où étaient cachés Estheranna et Harry.

— Peter attention! celui-ci manqua de tomber encore une fois retenue bientôt par James.

Les maraudeurs étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Plus précisément dans la réserve.

— On aurait du prendre la Carte Du Maraudeur Jamesie, dit Sirius

— On connaît assez bien Poudlard pour aller à la bibliothèque et arrête de m'appeler Jamesie Sirius !

Remus rit doucement habitué à ces comme Jamesie ou Siri.

— Ce que je veux dire Cornedrue, c'est qu'imagine on tombe sur Rusard !

— Il est en ce moment au 7eme étages, Sirius, tu le c'est bien, à cette heure ci de la nuit il est au septième étages.

Sirius grommella une chose incompréhensible avant de tourner dans un autres couloir.

— On a eu chaud, dit Estheranna à son frère

Harry fronça les sourcils.

— D'après toi que vont-ils faire à la bibliothèque ?

—Peut importe, j'ai faim !

Ils se remirent s'en marche et arrivèrent bientôt devant le tableau du panier de fruit. Harry gratta doucement la poire et le battant s'ouvrit. Un elfe de maison accourus vers eux :

— Bonsoir, je peux faire quelques choses pour vous ? demanda l'elfe de sa voix fluette

— Comment- t'appelles-tu ?

— Lowy, Madame.

— Eh bien Lowy, mon frère et moi nous n'avons pas mangé tu veux bien nous donner quelque chose à manger, s'il te plaît ?

— Oh, vous êtes si gentil avec moi ! J'arrive tous de suite.

L'elfe s'enfonça dans la cuisine, préparer un panier pour les deux jumeaux. Il était rare les personnes polis avec les elfes.

Lowy revient quelques instants plus tard avec un panier.

— Tenez Madame. Je vous est mis à manger et du thé.

— Merci beaucoup Lowy, lui repondit Estheranna avec un sourire digne d'une déesse.

Les voyageurs temporels sortirent des cuisines, sous l'œil ému de Lowy. Ils allèrent vers la Salle sur Demande, où ils retrouvèrent la pièce avec les grandes bibliothèques et les fauteuils de la dernière fois. Ils mangèrent en silence, comme d'habitude car ils n'aimaient pas manger en parlant. Apres leur repas, pas assez fatigué pour retourner dans leur nouvelle maison, préférant s'entraîner au maniement de leurs dagues, et à la magie sans baguette.

Un mannequin était apparue au centre de la pièce, Estheranna commença à l'attaquer. Elle lui donna d'abord un coup dans l'arrière de la cuisse avec sa dague magique, sortit sa dague basique et donna un coup de dague dans la poitrine Du mannequin. Elle s'écarta laissant place à Harry qui attaqua avec ses deux dagues en même temps. Au bout de deux heures d'entraînement à la dague, ils prirent des Livres dans les bibliothèques et les posèrent au sol.

— Wingardium Leviosa, Harry avait prononcé la formule d'une voix forte faisant voler tout les Livres mis parterre. Il les laissa retomber et recommença mais sans formule et sans baguette. Cette fois il ne fit voler qu'une cinquantaine de Livres. Deux heures avant l'aube ils remontèrent dans leur salle commune et allèrent se coucher dans leur dortoir.

On pouvait dire qu'ils ressemblaient à des soldats, des soldats qui étaient en période de guerre.

* * *

— Je ne trouve rien du tout! cria presque Sirius

— Doucement Patmol, et tu ne cherche pas au bon endroit ! Tu es à la lettre E !

Sirius grommela quelques mots et rejoint James, et Remus qui cherchaient activement dans les Livres de la réserve, pendant que Peter montait la garde.

— Il n'y a rien, proclama Remus, absolument rien sur la famille Ivanov dans les registres des grandes familles. Il y a bien Ivannale, Ilivof mais rien sur les Ivanov.

— Hum... Je demanderais à mon père de regarder au ministère, proposa James, mais cherchons encore un peu.

Deux longues heures plus tard ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé, ils décidèrent de remonter dans leur dortoir où ils se laissèrent tomber sur leurs lits.

* * *

Il devait être à peut près 6h du matin quand Harry descendit dans la salle commune où il trouva Narcissa et sa sœur en conversation près de la cheminée.

— Bonjour, lança t'il d'une voix froide qui fit frissonner Narcissa

— Narcissa me demandait comment c'était, la Russie.

— Et que lui a tu répondue ?

— La stricte vérité: c'est grand et froid et sans aucun intérêt

Harry tourna les yeux vers Narcissa, elle n'était pas la Narcissa Malfoy qu'il avait vu. La Narcissa de cette époque avait l'air plus joyeuses. Voyant que ça la rendait mal à l'aise Harry détourna les yeux pour s'adresser à sa sœur:

— On va manger ?

Estheranna se leva, et à l'encadrement de la porte dit à Narcissa d'une voix toujours indifferente:

— Tu veux venir avec nous?

La jeune fille hésita avant d'accepter et de suivre en silence les deux jumeaux jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la Grande Salle et aussi ils purent s'assoir ou bon leur semblaient. Narcissa s'assit à côté d'Estheranna. Elle se servit à manger et osa leur demander:

— Vous ne mangeaient pas ?

Les deux voyageurs temporels échangèrent un regard que Narcissa ne comprit pas.

Finalement Harry répondît:

— Nous n'avons pas très faim.

Cette phrase lui suffit et elle commença à déjeuner. La Grande Salle se remplissait peut à peut, il n'était que 7 à la table des Serpentards quand un serpentard s'approcha de Narcissa. Il était mi-blond mi-brun et avait les yeux bleus. Narcissa souris à son approche, l'inconnu lui dit d'une voix timide:

— Bonjour Narcissa, Il regarda ensuite les deux jumeaux et baissa les yeux sous leur regard. Rares étaient les personnes capables de les soutenir.

— Bonjour Mike, elle se tourna alors vers les jumeaux, je vous présente Mike.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de salutation.

— Je peux m'assoir demanda le nommé Mike

Estheranna lui fit signe de s'assoir, et Mike sortit un emploi du temps de sa poche

— On commence par quatre heures de défense conte les forces du mal, encore un nouveau prof...

Narcissa rit doucement, un très joli rire, un rire mélodieux. Les jumeaux affichaient toujours un visage impassible mais Harry demanda quand même Pourquoi Narcissa avait rigolé quand on lui avait parlé Du nouveau prof. Bien sûr il connaissait déjà l'explication,

— Et bien, chaque année pour le cour de défense contre les forces du mal, il y a un nouveau prof, On dit que ce poste et maudit. Aucun professeur n'a réussit à rester plus longt...

Ces paroles se perdirent car Malfoy l'appelait. Narcissa se crispa et prit elle aussi un masque d'indifférence.

— Narcissa tu es la ! J'ai faillit m'inquiéter ! il remarqua alors la présences des deux nouveaux, il leur lança un regard noir et s'assit à la place de Mike, qui avait disparu. Vous ne mangez pas ? Leur demanda le blond.

— Non répliqua Harry d'une voix froide qui fit baisser les yeux de Malfoy.

Harry et Estheranna se levèrent comme un seul homme s'apprêtèrent à s'éloigner sequins Narcissa leur demanda:

— Vous voulez que je vous montre le chemin pour aller vers notre premier cour ? Je suis dans le même cour que vous.

Harry aller dire non quand il vit les yeux suppliant de Narcissa. Il lui fit signe que oui, et Narcissa dit à Malfoy que son devoir de préfète l'attendait.

Il firent le chemin de leur salle de cour en silence, celle-ci était ouverte et il y avait déjà la moitié des élèves à l'intérieur. Leur entrée ce fit plus que remarquer, tout le monde tourna la tête vers eux, les filles Gryffondor et garçons Gryffondor frissonnant et même certains Serpentards. Estheranna et Harry s'assirent à côté au fond de la salle du côté "serpentards". Narcissa s'assit à côté de Mike deux tables plus loin. Tout le monde regardait les jumeaux, certains intrigué d'autres effrayé. C'était comme si une la magie des jumeaux formait un halo autour d'eux. Le professeur entra dans la Salle et les élèves détachèrent leur regard des deux prétendu mangemort, pour ce poser sur leur nouveau professeur. Celui-ci était presque chauve, il était joufflu et avait l'air idiot, sans aucune autorité Au premier regard Harry sut qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

— Bien, commença le professeur, je m'appelle et je serai votre professeur cette année et j'espère le plus longtemps possible.

Quelque ricanements parcoururent la salle que ignora.

— Nous débuterons le programme par les détra...

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase, interrompu par le bruit de portes qui s'ouvraient. Les maraudeurs avaient l'air essoufflé et fatigués, montrant qu'ils n'avaient pas du dormir beaucoup la nuit.

— Excusez-nous, souffla James au professeur

— J'accepte vos excuses M?

\- Potter

— Je laisse passer pour cette fois mais que cela ne se reproduise plus. Est-ce bien clair ?

Harry s'il avait put aurait rit à gorge déployé sous le manque d'autorité du professeur.

— Je disais donc, repris le professeur, nous étudierons les détraqueurs, puis les epouvantards et autres créatures magiques, les sortilége de protection et de défense ainsi la théorie des sortilèges impardonnables.

commença un long discours sur l'importance de la DFCM, un discours que ni Harry ni sa sœur n'écourtèrent. Le professeur commença à faire l'appelle:

\- Andréa Bullzipops

— Présent

Des noms que les jumeaux ne connaissaient pas. Jusqu'à qu'il prononce le nom de Sirius Black, c'est alors La qu'ils réalisèrent, qu'ils étaient dans la même classe que leurs parents. Tout ce passa tranquillement quand le professeur prononça un nom que personne n'avait jamais entendu:

\- Alec Ivanov

Toute La classe sursauta. Alors c'était cela le prénom du mystérieux nouveau. Harry mis plusieurs instants avant de répondre finalement :

— Oui

— Everylde Ivanov, continua le professeur

— Oui, repondit Estheranna sur un ton neutre

Nouveau sursaut général dans la salle. Quels étaient donc ces étranges prénoms que leur avait donné Dumbledore ?

Le professeur finit de faire l'appelle et au plus grand malheur d'Harry recommença à parler mais cette fois ci des détraqueurs. Les jumeaux ne prirent mais pas la peine d'écouter, des les deux premières phrases ils avaient su qu'il était incompétent.

— Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quel est l'effet que provoque le detraqueur lorsque que l'on est face à lui ? Interrogea le professeur

Quelques mains timides se levèrent.

— Mlle Evans, allez y.

— Il provoque en nous un grand froid et nous fait revivre les pires moments de notre vie, repondit Lily d'une voix calme

— Bien, Miss Evans. Le professeur leva un sourcil et dit en s'adressant aux jumeaux qui n'écoutaient pas:

— M. et Mlle Ivanov vu que vous ne daignez pas m'écouter, pouvez-vous me dire à quoi vous pensez, tous les deux.

Les deux voyageurs du temps se levèrent dans un ensemble parfait et dominaient à présent le professeur de toute leur grandeur.

— Nous pensions que vous avez oublié quelque chose, commença Harry, vous avez oublié la sensation que tout espoir est perdue quand un detraqueur s'approche de vous. La sensation que le bonheur ne reviendra plus jamais. Obligé à revivre les pires moments.

— Cela commence par un noeud dans le ventre, repris Estheranna en fixant le professeur, puis cela s'amplifie, les pires souffrances remontent, vous avez l'impression que vos boyaux se retournent, que vos muscles se liquéfient, pour qu'enfin vous ayez l'envi de mourir. N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez ressenti face à l'un d'eux professeur ?

— Euh o-oui, oui, bien sur, balbutie le professeur encore sous le choc, v-vous pou-vez vous rassoir.

Les deux jumeaux s'exécutèrent devant la classe encore sous le choc. Cela ne faisait plus de doute pour personne que les deux étrangers en avaient déjà rencontré, ce qui renforça encore plus la certitude de James qu'ils étaient des mangemorts.

— Quelqu'un c'est quel sort faut-il utiliser face à eux ? articula le professeur remis de ses émotions.

— _Expecto Patronum,_ professeur.

— Bien, et quel son ses effets ? demanda le chauve toujours au même élève qui n'était autre que Mike.

— Il y a deux sortes de patronus: généralement on obtient un gros nuage argenté, mais on peut aussi obtenir un patronus corporel qui représente un animal.

— 15 points pour Serpentards, maintenant passons à la pratique.

Il expliqua comment s'y prendre et fit une démonstration. Il obtient un nuage moyen.

— N'espérez pas obtenir quelque chose de bien construit aujourd'hui.

Il commenca à faire passer des élèves, souvent volontaires. Chez les Gryffondor,Sirius obtient un petit nuage avec un fort éclat argenté, James un nuage un peut plus grand que celui de Sirius mais moin brillant, Remus obtient le même résultat et Lily réussit à avoir le même nuage que Sirius ainsi que quelques autres élèves. Peter, lui, n'essaya même pas. Du côté des Serpents, Mike et Narcissa obtinrent de petits nuages, Avery et Lestrange Les mêmes que ce de James et Sirius.

— Bravo, Je ne m'attendais pas à de si bon résultats. Je donné 25 points à chaques maisons. Y en a t'ils qui n'ont pas essayé ?

Personne ne dit rien avant que James ne cria:

— Les deux Ivanov ne sont pas passés.

Estheranna et Harry se regardèrent exaspéré.

— Ah oui, vu qu'ils ne souhaitent pas faire l'exercice qu'ils viennent sur l'estrade le faire devant toute la classe.

Les deux jumeaux se levèrent et allèrent de leur démarche gracieuse à coter du professeur. Par un accord silencieux, ils se mirent en tête de ne pas faire de patronus corporel. Ils sortirent leur baguette et en entendant Sirius criait qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas et le sourire suffisant du professeur leur accord commun tomba à l'eau.

— _Expecto Patronum, la formule avait été_ dites d'une voix claire et forte.

Deux énormes nuages argentés apparurent devant la classe se transformant peut à peut en silhouette. Une des silhouettes prit forme et commença à galoper à travers la salle. L'autre la poursuivait. L'hyppogriffe revient vers son propriétaire, c'est-à-dire Estheranna qui lui caressait à présent les plumes. La licorne revient vers Harry qui l'a fit disparaître. Toute la classe était ébahi. Comment pouvait-on maîtriser se sort aussi parfaitement à cet âge la !¡! Les deux jumeaux allèrent s'assoir, le professeur toujours sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés comme la moitié de la salle.

Comment ces deux nouveaux mangemort pouvaient être plus fort que lui, le grand James Potter ?! Le jeune homme se ressaisit plus vite que tout le monde et murmura à l'intention des maraudeurs:

— Blague des maraudeurs, ce soir sur nos chers amis les petits Serpents.

Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir ces petits Serpents !

* * *

 _** Je ne sais pas parler Russe, alors leur paroles quand ils s'exprimeront en Russe seront en italique._

 _ **Coucou!**_

 _ **J'ai mis super longtemps à publier ce Chapitre ! Je travaille sur une autre fic, un drame...**_

 ** _Ne vous inquiétez pas, les scènes d'action vont bientôt arriver! Il faut mettre en place le début !_**

 ** _Tous va bien pour moi, j'ai retrouvé mes clefs ! Victoire !_**

 ** _Voili, Voila..._**

 ** _Je vous fais un gros bisous ! Je ne sais pas quand je publierais le 4eme Chapitre! Je ferais une correction de celui-ci cette semaine ! Laissez un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir !_**

 ** _Gros bisous,_**

 ** _Haspareen_**


	4. Chapitre 4: Sale Blague

Disclaimer _: Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K Rowling . À part quelques personnages secondaires. Si l'histoire avait été à moi elle aurait été beaucoup moin bien. Mais elle appartient à Joanne Rowling._

 _ **Chapitre 4: Sale blague**_

Le bleu nuit de la salle commune, faisait scintiller les étoile argentées du plafond. De grandes bibliothèques en acajou se dressaient sur les murs de la pièce ovale. Des table rondes étaient disposés un peut partout dans la pièce, au centre de celle-ci une grande statue d'aigle aux ailes déployées, symbole de la maison, faisait face à une bibliothèque, plus spécial que les autres, c'était une bibliothèque en chêne mais seul un œil perspicace aurait put le remarquer. La pièce avait un aspect reposant et calme. Une escalier apparaissait entre deux bibliothèques. Le même escalier se coupait en deux en son milieu. Si on le montait on atterisait dans un dortoir tout dépendait du côté choisit. Les dortoirs étaient eux aussi bleus nuits et tout les rideaux des lits étaient tirés signe que tout le monde dormait.

* * *

Lily s'avançait lentement dans la Grande Salle, un air rêveur plaqué sur le visage. La jeune Gryffondor pensait à ce qui lui était arrivé quelque minutes auparavant:

 _ **Retour en arrière**_

Lily marchait tranquillement dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, pensant encore une fois au cour de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle avait été surprise quand les deux jumeaux avaient fait apparaître leurs patronus corporels, surtout pour représenter une licorne et un hippogriffe. Mais bon peut être quand Russie les méthodes d'apprentissage sont différentes ?

Lily était toujours perdues dans ses pensée quand elle rentre dans quelque chose de moue, ce qui la fit tomber. Un rire léger se fit entendre et la personne qui avait rit lui tendit une main, pâle et fine. Lily la saisit, se releva pour faire face à Everylde Ivanov.

— Tu pourrais m'aider, quand même grogna la voix de la personne toujours à terre.

— Tu peux te relever tout seul, répliqua Everylde en tendant une main à son frère.

Son frère la saisit, mais au lieu de se relever, il fit tomber sa sœur.

Lily ne savait plus quoi penser, face à ce spectacle, les deux jumeaux riaient maintenant à gorge déployées. Le garçon se releva, se retourna et planta ses yeux dans ce de Lily. Plusieurs émotions passèrent dedans mais la jeune fille ne put savoir lesquelles elles étaient. Lily lui tendit sa main tout en se présentant:

— Bonsoir, Je m'appelle Lily, Lily Evans.

Le garçon hésita quelques secondes, reprit un visage de glace, avant de tendre à son tour sa main. Estheranna, ou plutôt Everylde, pour Lily, les présenta à son tour:

— Salut. Moi c'est Es...Everylde et lui c'est...

— Tu sais je peux me présenter.

— Et ce garçon, la, c'est mon frère. Alec, elle avait finit sa phrase tout en lui jetant un regard noir, que Harry ignora,

Un lourd silence s'installa entre le groupe, qui comme par un accord commun se remirent en marche pour la Grande Salle. Lily s'apprêtait à pousser les portes de la Grande Salle quand elle s'aperçut que les deux jumeaux s'étaient arrêtés. Devant son regard interrogateur, Harry lui dit d'une voix dure:

— Il serait mal vu que deux Serpentards et une Gryffondor entrent en même temps dans la Grande Salle. Cela nous apporterait des problèmes et à toi aussi.

Lily baissa la tête et entra dans la Grande Salle sans un mot.

 _ **Fin du FlashBack**_

Quelques minutes plus tard apres que Lily soit entrée dans la Grande Salle, deux jumeaux vêtues de noir entraient dans la Grande Salle et s'assurent tranquillement à la table des serpentards. Tout ce passait bien, quand d'un coup un bêlement se fit entendre dans la Salle, bientôt suivit d'un grognement, et quelques secondes après, tout les serpentards assis à l'heure table s'étaient transformés en animaux. Fou rire général de la Grande Salle qui n'avait pas remarqué que seul deux élèves ne s'étaient pas transformés. Les deux élèves en question, étaient ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore servis à manger.

Harry leva la tête vers sa sœur et haussa son sourcil droit. Pour toute réponse Estheranna lui montra la nourriture, sortit sa baguette et prononça un sort que personne n'entendit. La nourriture qui était devant elle scintilla alors d'une couleur verdâtre.

— Magiquement modifié ?

— Absolument.

— Tu sais qui aurait pu faire ça ?

— Autant que toi.

Harry soupira et murmura pour lui même : _puéril._

* * *

James Potter était dans les cuisine un petit flacon de verre à la main. Il se tenait devant des tables remplies de nourriture. Le jeune homme chercher quelque chose de bien précis, quand il aperçus un plat vert et argent. Il ouvrit le flacon et versa le contenu sur le plat et ceux qui étaient disposés sur la même table. Il s'empressa de faire demi tour et de rejoindre ses amis Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew, qui étaient en train de distraire les elfes pendant que James menait à bien sa mission. Ils ressortirent bientôt tout les quatres et s'empressèrent de rejoindre la Grande Salle où ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors. Le repas fut servit et James commençait à s'impatienter:

— Tu es sur que la potion va prendre effet ? demanda James à Remus

— Douterais-tu de mes capacités en potions, Cornedrue? dit Rémus sur le ton de la plaisanterie

— Tu sais bien que non Lunard, mais j'aime quand les choses arrivent vite.

Au même moment un bêlement se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle.

— Monsieur est servit , murmura Remus à James

Quelques secondes plus tard, un grand fou rire se fit entendre. Meme le professeur MacGonagall avait du mal à se retenir. Les Maraudeurs avaient conçu une potion, (enfin Remus l'avait fabriqué et les autres avaient trouvé l'idée) dont le but était que quiconque la prenait se transformait en l'animal qui le représentait le plus. Le plus drôle était celui de Rogue qui s'était transformé en limace, (sûrement à cause de de ses cheveux, supposait James). 5 minutes après la Grande Salle riait toujours, les maraudeurs y comprit quand James s'arrêta tout de suite de rire.

— Qui a t'il Cornedrue ?

— Regarde qui n'a pas était touché, Patmol.

Les deux compagnons tournèrent la tête vers la table des serpentards où Sirius remarqua que décuplé personnes n'avaient pas été touché. Le visage de Sirius devint rouge tomate et n'eut pas le Temps d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée car Dumbledore s'était levé indiquant qu'il allait faire une annonce. Le vieil Hollenstein se racla la gorge et dit:

— Bien. Puisque que nous ne pouvons pas identifier les auteurs de cette blague, personne ne sera punit.

Il avait dit cette phrase tout en jetant un regard lourd de sens au maraudeurs.

— Je pense qu'il serait temps de rendre leur état normal à vos camarades.

Sur ces sages paroles Dumbledore leva sa baguette, la pointa sur la table de Setpentard et prononça un sort informulé qui rendit leur apparence aux victimes.

— Il est à présent leur d'aller se coucher. Bonne nuit à tous, et en allant dans vos dortoir, ne vous faites pas manger par un troll. Merci.

Sur le conseil du Directeur les élèves se levèrent et regagnèrent leur dortoir dans le calme. James était affalé dans un canapé quand une tête rousse rouge de colère, entra dans son champ de vision.

— Ah, ma Lily Jolie, comment as-tu trouvé notre blague ?

— Ne m'appelle pas Lily Jolie, Potter. Et votre blague était puéril.

— Tu es encore plus mignonne quand tu es en colère, ma Jolie Lily.

Pour toute réponse il obtenu une belle marque rouge sur sa joue. Sirius était toujours plié de rire quand Lily monta dans son dortoir:

— Et bien, mon cher Cornedrue, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle sortira avec toi. Je ne sais même pas si un jour elle t'appellera par ton prénom.

James monta dans son dortoir sans un mot de plus pour Sirius, qui prenait les paris en bas.

— Mon cher Rémus, je te parie une noise que ses deux seront ensemble avant la fin de l'année.

— Tu rêves Sirius. Je prends le pari et te pari à mon tour deux noises que James et Liy ne seront jamais ensemble avant la fin de l'année.

— Sur quoi pariez vous ? demanda une voix qui était en fait celle de Sophie Winkler une amie de Lily

— Sur le fait que James et Lily seront ensemble avant la fin de l'année.

— Je peux jouer ?

— Bien Sur, lui repondit Sirius

— Ok, je parie deux noises qu'ils seront ensemble dans un peut moi. d'un mois. Et toi Marie ?

— Hum... Moi je pari comme Sirius, repondit Marie qui écoutait la conversation

— Vous savez quoi, on devrait plutôt parier une faveur ce serait plus drôle.

Tout le monde acquiesça l'idée de Sirius et continuèrent leurs occupations initiales.

* * *

Narcissa Black entrait tranquillement dans sa salle commune quand elle vit quelque chose que personne n'avait jamais osé faire: Alec Ivanov discutait avec Lucius Malfoy qui maltraitait un première année qui l'avait à peine effleuré. La jeune fille s'approcha un peut plus et put ainsi entendre la conversation:

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend Ivanov ?

— Tu n'avais pas à crier et à gifler cet enfant Malfoy, Alec Ivanov avait dit ceci sur un ton dur et glacial qui fit frissonner Malfoy

— Ce Sang-De-Bourbe m'a violemment poussé. Il n'a eût que ce qu'il méritait.

— Tu te crois supérieur car tu traites les gens de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Je me fiche de ce que tu fais Malfoy mais cela est une chose que je ne te permets pas.

Le blond sortit sa baguette et lança un stupefix sur Harry qui l'esquive rapidement et qui lui jeta un _expeliarmus_ tellement puissant qu'il fit valser Malfoy contre le mur opposé. Harry, ou Alec pour Narcissa, chuchota quelque chose au petit garçon qui se précipita dans les escaliers du dortoir pour garçons. Harry entra un dernier regard glaçant à Malfoy et monta dans son dortoir quelques minutes plus tards, pendant que Malfoy se levait douloureusement. Narcissa monta elle aussi dans son dortoir où elle commença à rire. Elle croyait être seule quand Everylde ouvrit les rideaux de son lit et interrogea Narcissa du regard:

— Ton frère vient de faire valser Malfoy contre un mur.

Estheranna, ou Everylde, cela dépend de la personne, haussa les épaules et se reallongea sur son lit.

— Ca ne t'étonne pas ? lui demanda Narcissa

— Pas le moin du monde

Cela lui rappellait même quelque chose

 ** _Retour en arrière_**

 _Les_ jumeaux Potter se baladaient tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard quand une voix les interpella:

— Regardait moi ça, les Potter qui se baladent.

Estheranna reconnue cette voix entre mille celle du Malfoy de son époque.

— Tu n'as pas compris la leçon la dernière fois ? demanda Harry un ton rempli de sarcasmes

Drago Malfoy sortit sa baguette et lança un _immobilis_ sur Harry qui le neutalisa et lui lança un _expeliarmus_ à Malfoy qui se retrouva par terre.

Harry tourna les talons quand dans un ultime effort Malfoy lui lança le sort _locomotor mortis,_ que la jeune fille repoussa au dernier moment. Elle se tourna alors vers Malfoy et dit d'une voix claire et forte:

— _Silencio,_ qui fit taire instantanément Malfoy, _La_ prochaine fois Malfoy réfléchit avant d'attaquer tout seul. Au moin j'espère qu'il y aura du pudding, à manger.

 ** _Fin du FlashBack_**

Et c'est sur ce drôle de souvenir qu'elle s'endormir paisiblement.

* * *

James était affalé sur son lit et se posait des questions :

 _Pourquoi Lily Evans ne voulait elle pas sortir avec lui ? Toutes les filles de Poudlard en rêvaient mais pas elle. La jeune fille ne faisait que lui répéter qu'il était arrogant. Comment ne pouvait elle pas l'aimer? Lui le plus beau garçon de Poudlard ? James lui avait déjà dit qu'il l'aimait plus d'une dizaines de fois mais jamais cette fille ne l'avait crue. Lily hantait ses rêves. Il essayait d'être à la hauteur de ces attentes mais il en ressortait le plus souvent avec une claque._

James s'endormit lui aussi et n'entendit pas,les autres se couchaient.

* * *

Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur se matin la. Il avait dormit plus de quatres heures se qui était un record pour lui depuis La mort de Sirius. Il descendit dans la salle commune de Sepentard où il n'y avait personne. Le jeune homme s'assit sur un des fauteuils et se rendormit miraculeusement. Il fut réveillé par de l'eau glacée et les rires de sa soeurs:

— Alors Harry même pas capable de rester éveillé.

Pour toute réponse Estheranna obtient une grimace et à son tour un seau d'eau glacée. Ils se séchèrent et séchèrent le sol avant de sortir de la salle commune et de se dirigeaient vers La Grande Salle. Il y avait peut de personne assis aux tables. En même temps, quasiment personne à Poudlard n'était levé à 6h30 du matin. Juste deux Poufsouffles et une Serdaigle étaient levés mais avaient encore l'air bien endormi. Les deux jumeaux s'assirent à la table et se servirent tout les deux d'une tasse de café. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et quand Harry eut finit sa deuxième tasse, Dumbledore s'approcha vers eux :

— Je constate que vous ne dormez pas beaucoup, commença Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

— Et moi je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas ici pour cela, professeur. rétorqua Harry

— Tout juste, , j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau apres vos cours de l'après-midi.

Harry acquiesça et avant de partir Dumbledore s'exclama :

— Oh ! De la tarte aux citrons ! Vous permettez que j'en prenne un bout. _Diffindo_.

Dumbkedore croqua dedans, et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

Harry soupira et prit une troisième tasse de café. Malheureusement il fut bientôt l'heure d'aller en cour de potions.

* * *

 _ **Salut les gens! Ca fait longtemps ! Et tout cela par ma faute ! J'ai mis du temps à publier ce Chapitre car j'avais trop d'examens à préparer. Et j'ai re-perdue mes clefs.**_

 _ **Ce Chapitre était plus un Chapitre de transition, (l'action arrive dans le prochain). Si vous avez remarqué, vous verrez que dans ce Chapitre et dans celui d'avant j'ai fais la description d'une des salles communes de Poudlard comme je la voyais. Il y avait un petit élément indice dedans , je vous laisse deviner :) Je ferais celle des deux autres dans les deux prochains chapitres.**_

 _ **Sinon j'accepte toute idée sur les blagues des maraudeurs.**_

 _ **Je vous fais de gros bisous et à bientôt !**_

 _ **Ah! Encore désolé pour le retard de ce Chapitre! ( ne m'en veuillez pas trop )**_

 _ **Bisous,**_

 _ **Haspareen**_


	5. Chapitre 5: J'ai pas d'idée de titre )

**_Disclaimer : On est vraiment obligé ? J.k Rowling ... blabla bla... Bon d'accord J.K.R est l'auteur originale. ;)_**

 ** _Chapitre: 5_**

Le ciel magique de la salle commune des Poufsouffle brillait avec insistance. Des ombres dansaient sur les murs cachant ainsi la fresque représentant un blaireau jaune et noir au yeux argentés. Une Grande table occupé la moitié de la salle commune Et un tapis aux couleurs de sa maison était glissé en banquettes avaient été poussé Contre les murs et donnaient un air chaleureux à la piece.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà trente bonnes minutes que les jumeaux Potter attendaient devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Leur cour de potion de l'après midi c'était étonnamment bien passé et ils avaient même réussi à ce concentrer assez pour que leur potion soit réussie.

Everylde souffla, repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux et sonna un coup de pied dans la porte. Mais rien ne se passa. Ce qui l'énerve encore plus et finit par hurler :

\- Mais elle ne peut pas s'ouvrir cette maudite porte ?!

Harry allait lui répondre que Dumbledore était seulement en retard mais avant qu'il n'eût ouvert la bouche la vieille porte en chêne s'ouvrit. Dans un mouvement d'étonnement le jeune homme passa l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'arrêta au centre de la pièce et la scrute un long moment. Rien n'avait changé. Les murs étaient couverts de livres et le tableau du précédent Directeur de Poudlard était accroché derrière son bureau. Sur celui-ci reposait un cadre photo qu'il n'y avait plus à son époque. Dessus on y voyait une jeune fille, au long cheveux bruns et aux même yeux que Dumbledore.

Pendant ce temps Estheranna c'était dirigée vers une des nombreuses étagères où reposait le chapeau magique.

\- Alors comme cela on revient me voir ?

La voyageuse temporelle sursauta et sortit sa baguette à présent face à la porte.

\- Derrière vous, je suis posé sur l'étagère. Que cherchez-vous dans ce bureau ? Attend ne me dit rien. Le vieux fou veut vous parler c'est Cela ? Ca ne m'étonne pas. Il va vous posez des questions. Sur votre "mission".

Un pli apparaissait sur le chapeau et la sorcière supposa que ce devait être l'équivalent de sa bouche. Elle regarda le chapeau avec insistance pendant plusieurs minute et ne dit qu'une seule chose :

\- Comment êtes vous au courant pour notre mission. Le chapeau ricana :

\- Sache ma petite, que j'ai vu dans ton esprit et dans celui de ton frère. Mais qui dit que je n'en suis pas toujours capable ?

Estheranna frissonna.

\- Vous devriez chercher L'Italie.

Elle s'éloigna de l'étagère sous les ricanements du chapeau. La jeune femme se tourna vers son frère qui haussa un sourcil quand une troisième personne entra dans la pièce:

\- Harry je vois que tu as trouvé la photo de ma soeur.

Ce dernier se retourna précipitamment et se rétrouva nez à nez avec des lunettes en forme de demi lune. Le vieil homme fit le tour de son bureau et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

\- Je m'excuse pour mon retard. J'avais une affaire urgente à régler au ministère de la magie.

\- Vous avez une soeur professeur ?

Dumbledore sourit aux jumeaux et continua:

\- J'avais une soeur, il y a bien longtemps. Aujourd'hui elle est morte et c'est pourquoi je garde cette photo au près de moi.

\- Je suis désolée professeur.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Elle est sûrement plus heureuse où elle est.

\- Et comment s'appelait elle ?

\- Arrianna. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de notre conversation Miss. Je vous ai fait venir dans mon bureau pour vous parler de votre mission.

Harry grogna quelque chose mais Dumbledore ne dit rien et continua:

\- Je ne veux pas avoir qu'elle est la nature de votre visite mais je veux que vous sachiez que je suis prêt à vous aidez. Je vous donne l'autorisation d'aller à Près-Au-Lard Et d'accéder à la réserve.

Il sortit un petit bout de papier de sa poche et le tendit à Harry.

\- Je pense qu'il est l'heure pour vous et pour Moi d'aller dans la Grande Salle.

Les deux voyageurs acquiescèrent et sortirent de la pièce.

* * *

Lily était asssise à la table des Gryffondor quand deux personne passèrent les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle leva la tête de son assiette en se demandant qui entrait dans La Grande Salle aussi tard. La réponse était évidente. Les deux nouveaux marchaient d'un pas actif vers la table des verts et argents quand le garçon tourna la tête vers les Gryffondors plus précisément vers Lily. Lily rougit quand elle s'en aperçut et baissa les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes elle releva la tête et croisa pour la deuxième fois le regard d'Alec. Celui-ci détourna les yeux mais elle eut le temps de voir un voile de tristesse passer dedans.

Elle resta sans bouger pendant quelques minutes en se demandant pour il l'avait regardé comme cela mais ne put pas approfondir ses réflexion à cause du fous rire qui se propageait dans La Grande Salle.

Alec Et Everylde Ivanov étaient à présent habillé en mode hippies. La rousse vit Alec soupirer et se tourner doucement vers les maraudeurs. Alec leur jetta un regard glacial et les quatres garçons cessèrent de rire.

\- Je crois qu'il est passablement énervé notre petit Serpentard, dit James afin que tout le monde entende dans La Grande Salle.

En quelques secondes, La Salle passa du rire au silence. Tout le monde regardait d'un côté les Ivanov et de l'autre le groupe de Gryffondor.

Harry regardait son père avec froideur. Celui ci s'en aperçu et un ils se défièrent du regard. Puis tout d'un coup cette froideur devient du dégoût et du dégoût à la déception. Et James détourna le regard. Estheranna fit alors un pas en avant tourna sa baguette vers les maraudeurs et avec un sourire amusé les transforma en fouine.

Et toute la Grande Salle explosa de rire. Poufsouffle et Serdaigle riaient aux éclats et les Gryffondors étaient contrariés. Comment ces sales mangemorts osaient attaquer un des leurs ! Mais le pire étaient les Serpentards. Ils étaient fiers. Fiers que quelqu'un ai enfin tenu tête à se St Potter et sa clique.

-Assez ! hurla McGonagall J'enlève 40 points à Serpentard et 60 points pour Gryffondor ! Vous me décevez ! Que tout le monde rentre dans son dortoir !

Le professeur de Métamorphose pointa sa baguette vers les maraudeurs qui eux étaient à présent au milieu de la Grande Salle.

\- _Finite Incantatem,_ Mc Gonagall.

Tous le monde rit une dernière fois devant les airs ahuri des quatres garçons.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit hurla McGonagall Allez y avant que chacun de vous ai une retenue !

* * *

Estheranna et son frère avançaient tranquillement vers leur nouvelle salle commune. Ils étaient parti en dernier de La Grande Salle en dernier et ils marchaient le plus lentement possible vers la salle commune. Dans les couloirs Estheranna avait raconté à Harry sa petite discussion avec le chapeau et le fait qu'il lui ai parlé de l'Italie:

\- Pourquoi nous a-t-il dit ça d'après toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais la vrai question est: comment le saurait-il si il y avait un indice en Italie ? demanda Estheranna

\- Mmmmhh... J'ai peut-être une idée mais... Et si il avait vu ela dans l'esprit d'un élève ?

-Je ne sais pas... Personne n'est au courant pour la vague magique à cette époque. Je pense que l'on devrait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Disons, samedi dans la nuit ?

Harry acquiesça et ils marchèrent en silence. Arrivé devant la salle commune ils prononcèrent le mot de passe et s'enfoncerent dans l'antre des Serpents. À peine entré dans la pièce que beaucoup de personnes les félicitèrent pour avoir tenu tête à ces "insupportables sang-de-bourbe".

Malfoy s'approcha d'eux et donna une tape dans le dos d'Harry tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille:

\- Je te pardonne ta conduite de la dernière fois mais ne t'avises plus de recommencer.

Et sur ce, le blond tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Lestrange et Nott un avait trouvé de la Bierraubeurre.

Les deux jumeaux qui n'aimaient pas que l'attention soit tournée vers eux reculèrent au fond de la pièce et s'assurent sur les fauteuils moelleux près de la cheminée. Narcissa était assise à côté d'eux et fit remarquer à Harry:

\- Tu as l'air exaspéré. Tu n'aimes pas ce genre de fête ?

Harry reprit un masque de glace se qui fit sourires Narcissa:

\- Disons, que Je ne comprend pas le but, répondit Harry

\- Oh mais vous êtes les premières personnes à avoir tenu tête à ces quatres satané Gryffondors, tout en disant cela la jeune femme se leva er avant d'atteindre les escaliers leur dit:

\- Au fait, je sais bien que vous êtes des humains au fond.

C'était bizarre comme Narcissa savait perce les gens à jour.

* * *

On était vendredi et les Gryfdondors et les Serpentards de sixièmes années avez deux heures de cours de métamorphose.

Le professeur n'était pas arrivé et un immense brouhaha envahissait la Salle. C'est alors que Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow déboulèrent dans la salle le souffle court. Ils avaient eu un lever difficile. En effet, Sirius avait passé trop de temps dans la salle de bain et avait mis tout le monde en retard. Pour se venger James l'avait mouillé avec un sort et Sirius lui avait sauté dessus.

Les maraudeurs étaient à peine assis que McGonagall apparut dans la salle. Le courageux commença par la théorie et le professeur fit une démonstration.

La deuxième heures fut consacré à la pratique des élèves. La directriçe des Gryffondors leur avait donné un bout de craie et leurs avait demandé de la changer en grimoire.

Cela faisait la deuxième fois que Lily essayer et elle réussi enfin l'exercice. Elle n'était pas la seule. Chez les Gryffondor Sirius, Remus, Marie et Grégory en plus d'elle avaient réussi. Chez les Serpentards, Nott, Severus, Lestrange, un certain Mike Greengrass, et bien entendu les jumeaux avaient réussi. La Gryffondor regardait leur grimoire, tout le monde avait à peu près la même chose un grimoire marron terne. Mike avait des résidus de craie sur sa couverture mais il avait l'air de s'en ficher. Mais le plus impressionnant était le grimoire de Ivanov sœur. Il était blanc orné de fin traits gris représentant des lys. Vraiment magnifique pensa Lily. A la fin de l'exercice McGonagall donna 20 points à chaque maisons et autorisa tout le monde à garder son grimoire.

Everylde avait laissé son grimoire sur sa table, elle n'en voulait pas. Trop blanc, trop gris, trop...ce grimoire n'était pas elle.

Quand tout le monde fut parti la directrice de Gryffondor s'étonnait de voir le grimoire d'un des jumeaux sur la table. Il était vrai, que ces deux jeunes gens étaient doués. Elle se promit de lui rendre au prochain cour qui était dans trois jours.

* * *

Estheranna sortait de la bibliothèque en ce vendredi soir. Elle se dépêchait de rejoindre Harry qui devait s'inquiéter. Elle était devant les portes de la Grande Salle quand une explosion retentit. Elle se retourna et une centaine de personne aux cagoules noires lui faisait face.

La jeune femme se lança un sortilege de protection et les sorts fusèrent. Cela dura une dizaine de minutes quand quelqu'un ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle. Dumbledore.

Les sorts se firent plus intenses et il fut rejoints par une dizaine de professeur. les élèves étaient confinés dans la Grande Salle. Everylde se défendait du lieu qu'elle pouvait. Son bouclier dura encore dix minutes avant d'éclater. Elle se retrouva face à un mangemort et il attaqua très vite. Bien trop vite. La jeune fille se le pris dans le bras et du sang commença à couler. Elle ne dit rien et attaqua à son tour:

\- Expeliarmus

\- Protego, l'homme recula de quelques mètres, stupefix

\- sourdinam, cria t-elle. Protego

\- Chalarus

Un mur de feu fit un cercle autour d'elle.

\- petrificus, continua le mangemort

Et elle tomba par terre. Une personne lui avait jeté un sort par derrière et sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Du sang gouttait dans sa bouche. La jeune fille sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

He **llo les gens !**

 **Ca fait longtemps...(je sais je sais)**

 **Pour mon excuse j'écrivais la suite :) C'est Les vacances alors Je m'avance sachant que Je n'aurais pas la wifi pendant plus de 3 semaines...Argh..**

 **Bon je sais je ne suis pas douée avec l'action. Je primais d'essayer de m'améliorer 😂**

 **Bisous**

 **Haspareen**


End file.
